The Client
by purpleteddy
Summary: Harry has found himself in a dangerous war between the light and dark; wanted by both sides equally for his impressive powers and killer instinct. Unfortunately for both sides he has his own agenda and plans and is playing both sides in a treacherous game for power and revenge. HP/LV slash
1. Chapter 1

The place looked so idyllic and peaceful; a small little village in the middle of a lush, old forest that looked like something out of a fairy-tale. The place however was anything but idyllic, contrary to appearance something very sinister had happened here. The place was now nothing more than a blood bath; the killing ground for one small, little, angry child.

"They are all liars" the boy whispered The words came out of the boy bitter and tense; full of conviction and hatred. His face twisted as he hissed the words out; his mouth curling into an ugly dog like snarl.. "all of them..._liars_"

"...Mr Potter?" Asked the Ministry worker, not entirely sure the boy was Harry, but it had to be as there were no other person around. The boy just didn't look how he had expected, and though he didn't exactly know what to except, it wasn't this. "your under arrest"

The young child stared up; eyes a storm of emotion, a whirlwind of fiery raw power. They looked chilling to see as they glinted in the dark with a calculating, deadly light. Brighter than even the most beautiful of rare gems but such beauty was instantly forgotten by the fear his glare shot down the men's spine.

The man swallowed. He was here because of a warning he received for underage magic; an unforgivable spell. The magical signature said the magic belonged to some boy named Harry Potter and he was currently about eight year olds. According to stats the boy also had an unnaturally high amount of magical power making this job a team job, according to the statistics the boy could actually be considered a threat.

The team looked at the boy and the boy stared back boldly. The workers began to feel ever so slightly uncomfortable in the boys presence, there was something not right with the child. It was a look, his body language...It was everything; something about him just looked so animalistic, cold and unforgiving. This was a child who had killed many a time; they could tell instantly from simply looking at him .

Dead, broken bodies were scattered all around the boy; the boys 's victims had been tortured, brutalised and some of the dead could hardly be recognized as human. They'd been burnt, melted, butchered, skin pulled and coved in filth. The team were professionals and had seen this kind of stuff before, but even they were somewhat disgusted that a child had done this.

It was painful just to see the victims; twisted into all sorts of odd angles, bones sticking though the skin and eyes staring out dead and empty into the night. Expressions of helplessness, pain and all consuming fear still ghosting on their faces; even more sickly were the expressions of hope. The boy must have been playing with them; making them think they had a chance to survive and then killing them at just the right moment so it would be more shocking and horrific. It was just evil.

There was no regret in Harry's eyes at all, he was completely ignoring them as if they utterly unimportant; like it didn't matter that he had killed them. This was someone who had already become desensitized to death, someone who had also had practice. It was so organised, well planned and well executed; like a professional.

It certainly wasn't self defence; the boy was powerful and strong, plus he had no marks on him at all. This left only one explanation; revenge or/and enjoyment.

" these filth." He whispered; still angry. His hands fisted and trembled; his knuckles turning white under the strain. "all these ugly , dirty..."

The ministry workers looked horrified; the boy could literally feel their disgust at him. This wasn't how people behaved, this wasn't how children were supposed to act; they had never seen anything like it. They were rooted to the spot; just staring at the child with a sort of sick curiosity and uncertainty. Part of them wanted to know what he would do next, what everything he said meant and the other part just wanted to lock the monster away; they were all very conflicted.

They looked on for a second and the boy looked back. Everything about him was guarded and waiting to attack; he was clearly sizing them up now, trying to work out if they were threat. His posture was tense, his fists clenched and his magic became more powerful and suffocating.

The smartest of the all the ministry worker looked on interested as the boys fists tightened to get ready to punch; it was such a muggle reaction to danger, so he had been brought up by muggles most of his childhood. Interesting that he seemed to hate them so passionatly.

"Hello Harry" The worker said smiling so as to appear less threatening and calm the situation slightly. Harry didn't respond, but he didn't attack, just carried on staring. They were at a standstill, both of them calculating the next move, both unsure of the power of the opposition.

"Move on more step "Harry threatened as the ministry made a move to come closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you" The ministry worker, but the boy didn't relax at all, in fact he became more tense than before. So the boy was threatened by them, though he hid it very well. His body was still, eyes focused, face concentrated . The worker had to say he was impressed by the Childs discipline however unnerving his skills were.

The ministry worker took a step forward; the reaction was instantaneous. The boy eyes flashed angrily and slightly scared "I don't want to fight you. Just leave ."

"We are going to put you under arrest, where you will be trialled. Do not worry you will be safe, and the court will be kind because of your age" He explained careful to keep his voice soft and level so as not to spook the child "We are from the ministry of magic Harry, we can do magic just like you, but we can perform it better. We will win this, so just calm down and come quietly ."

"It rather take my chances. I'm not naive enough to believe you will be compassionate whatever my age. A killed is a Killer, people are blind to anything else but the basics in this world." the boy hissed , his fists rising. The ministry looked down at the small, delicate hands; they were stained red with blood though the boy didn't seem to notice or care."Leave now."

The worker moved forward and the boy looked like he wanted to run for a second but instead lunged forward fists first, he magic swirling around him and swallowed them both in white light. The worker felt like he had fallen straight into the eye of the storm as the magic pounded against his body; the man pulled his wand out and shot the child of him.

The boy flew back several meters and landed painfully on his shoulder; a sickening crack filled the air as his shoulder bone broke. They expected him to scream or crying but he stared up defiant looking, like he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

"Leave "He ordered again, somehow the command still had force to it despite the fact he clearly could no longer fight them and win. He got up, sweating and trembling from the pain it caused. "just leave"

He was such a small, pretty little child. If situations were different the men would had adored the kid; he had such big eyes and doll like features, but situations weren't different. He was glaring at them predatorily, face scrunched up in anger and fear and there was nothing innocent about this child. He clearly had a dark view on life; there was to much pain and hatred in those eyes, they were far too old looking.

Harry's eyes flickered between each and every one of the eyes calculating and filled with mistrust, fear and hesitation. He had taken his chances with a fight and now he'd clearly worked out their power, that this was not a fight a would win.

"Your kind can't be trusted " he whispered, the noise came out so soft and delicate they could barely believe the beastly child had been the one to mutter it. More shocking though was the sentance didn't sound accusing, but it sounded like nothing more than a sad fact.

Without any more warning than that he sprinted off into the depths of the forest, so fast it was like the hounds of hell were chasing him. The pain would make him faint eventually, they knew it, but as they watched him weave, duck and hide they realised that by the time that happened they might just lose sight of him.

Harry wasn't playing chase, the smart little boy was playing hide and seek, and he was running like his very life depended on it.

And they fucking lost him.

* * *

Finished! Hope you guys liked it and for anyone following Savage World I just want you to know I haven't dropped it.

Thank, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Tic took, Tic took, Tic took" The boy murmured to himself in a half sane chant; eyes glinting manically at the computer screen in front of him His teeth grinded together in frustration creating a horrible scratching sound that seemed to echo around the damp concrete walls surrounding the child.

The room he was in was this miserable, cold, abandoned building just on the outskirt of small slum area. He was left alone, undisturbed and hidden from society there , living like a hermit in this room with no windows, doors or electricity . The only light came from his computer, battery charged, which he sat glued in front of as if nothing else mattered; not even food or bathing.

The room served its purpose; whether it was homely, well lit or even warm did not concern the boy. It was practical, people couldn't find here and he could come and leave without a moment notice. This suited the child perfectly; people in his eyes were classed in only three categories; predators, prey and insignificant. He didn't have the time, trust or emotional strength for anything in-between; people were to dangerous to get close to anyway, he had to look after himself, that's the only lesson his childhood had ever drilled into him.

Staring at the screen his eyes were as wide as saucers as he digested the information off the screen; tones upon tones of data filling into his head and carefully being memorized. His eyes were red an tearing up from lack of sleep and blinking; but he couldn't stop.

If he stopped now he might not be able to get back onto the sight again; it would probably be moved or even destroyed, precious confidential information like this. Presides, sleeping was not something that really bothered the boy; he'd suffered worse pains than a little hunger and sleep deprivation.

The information was so interesting to. He'd gone through a lot of effort to get at it also; he'd spent days hacking. Harry was good hacker too; the software he had had to encrypt was just complicated, advanced.

The secrets were worth it too. Pages upon pages of controversial politics, illegal moves and war crimes; the intellectual in Harry was mad with joy, drunk with the excitement now his boredom had once again been sated. He needed this; something less dull than normality to keep him from sinking into complete insanity.

Plus; Harry knew the value of information; every secret had price. Secret not only got you money but also more valuable things; protection, pardons and a complete identity wipe.

Of course; Harry made enemies too from this, it was double edged word this game. That's why he kept on the move, he was never in one place more than a week, and he was always up to date with the latest information on his enemies, he made sure to have the next dirty little secret hanging over theirs like head like a death warrant. It kept him safe mostly, so far.

This business wasn't his first choice; he knew it was dangerous but went into it out of necessity and fear. People kept hunting him as child; people called the ministry of magic , and they made him feel threatened. He knew they would catch him eventually as a kid; he knew brute force and magic would not suffice like in the past and he had to up his game. He only had one more card to play and that was his intellect .

Well; he learnt their secrets, memorised their plots and had photos of their illegal activities; the mass murder of magical creatures, the torture of children possessing wholly dark magic and propaganda. When they finially caught him, he was such a threat they had to let him go or the information he'd collected would automatically distribute itself through the web and many leading magazines and tabloids. He had to disable the activation of this mass print out every 42 hours, manually. He might be young, but he always thought ahead .

He had known to fear them when he younger but he had no idea how much then; but after he found out how corrupt they were it became his obsession to constantly have the next blackmail story. He could not risk being caught, knowing what they would do to him. These people were every bit as dangerous as he imagined, and they did not like him.

They were liars anyway; he'd produced dark magic. The ministry worker's job that time when he first meet them was to kidnap him and send him to the camps, they lied when they said he would have gotten a trial because Harry had learnt people like him didn't get trial. They were made to disappear; people like him who where powerful like he was were sent to be tortured.

The only places that the ministry had not been able to infiltrate yet were places founded on very ancient, dangerous magic; they simply didn't have the skills. Schools offered sanctuary to children light or dark, certain pureblood homes could go untouched, the grand library, the bank and Azkaban. They functioned by old rules, unbroken and indestructible.

If the ministry couldn't get their hands on the children before they feel into either one of these place's magical protection they would be safe. Plus, once a dark child started school, had been introduced into the magical world, they could just disappear without suspicion. The ministry hated cases like this, openly voices their displeasure and irritation . They called them 'The Taint'

The big question in Harry's mind when he had first read all of this was why had the old magic laws disappeared on the ministry of magic when it was so strong elsewhere; the only explanation he got was that the original ministry of magic had been torn down and then a new ministry of magic had been created and moved as far from the old building as possible. The magic of the original building had also trapped using ancient magic.

All magic was sealed according to reports except one small piece, so much had gone into making it an unstoppable force the magic had seeped into the actual earth making it uncontrollable. They could not trap it, this magic made it so that only the original buildings like Hogwarts would be recognised on official documents if the original Ministry laws were no longer being followed; a very clever move in Harry's opinion.

It meant nothing new could be created legally under their power . They could not get the money out of the banks to build the buildings with and without the ability to get out money they had no power. They were stuck.

The other buildings such as Hogwarts and Azkaban could also not be destroyed after original ministry of magic had been destroyed; the magic protecting these buildings were all connected to the old ministry of magic and after the attack it automatically strengthened itself, adapted if you will with virus and white blood cells do. Replacements of these building could not be made either.

To a large degree, they were stuck to the old law. Educational book, processes and laws could be altered to a certain degree, they could try and change the syllabus slightly or the lesson names but were unable to go into Hogwarts and change things . Ultimately the four houses remained, the books from the library could not be moved, the hat that chose and protected the students could not be destroyed.

In the bank they could not get rid of the goblins, could not enter the vault of demand to see their documents; they could just regulate tax, pays and process. It was like the ancesestors had known this day would come and had tried their hardest to keep as much of their history and traditions safe and a degree they had . The fact that the propaganda about Light magic being good and dark magic being evil working currently didn't matter , in the end all the history remained; a reminder of the past they did not want to exist and it would eventually re surface .

Harry had yet to properly grasp why this had all come about, all he knew was the people in power in the ministry felt frightened by dark wizards. The big question was why?

Suddenly a pop up appeared on the screen; Harry looked at and frowned, this wasn't normal.

* * *

history lesson for you all and a cliff-hanger, I never said I played nice ;p

please review :)


End file.
